Ever stricter legal requirements with respect to the permissible pollutant emissions from internal combustion engines arranged in motor vehicles make it necessary to perform various measures to lower pollutant emissions. The formation of pollutants is heavily dependent on the preparation of the air/fuel mixture in the particular cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Correspondingly improved mixture preparation can be achieved if the fuel is metered in at very high pressure. For diesel internal combustion engines, the fluid pressures are over 2000 bar. In the case of internal combustion engines, in particular, demanding requirements are made on the precision of the injector assembly.